Author's Pet
by Ni-chan9
Summary: Where Ventus incidentally gets Vanitas handicapped and must cater to him for the duration. Two-Shot.
1. Author's Pet: Opening

**Disclaimer: **_I __do not own Kingdom Hearts nor any of its characters. Who says nor aymore? I do. And I rhyme too._

**Backstory ****(Feel ****free ****to ****skip ****this ****& ****read ****the ****actual ****A/N**** if you don't care how this story came to be): **_The __idea __for __this __came __to __me __months __ago __when __I __was __at __my __sister__'__s __house, __messing __around __with __her __e-reader __digital __book __thing. __Well, __after __looking __up __books __I __liked __I __was __wondering __if __they __had __manga, __so __I __typed __in __an __extremely __common __one: __Naruto. __It __didn__'__t __have __it, __but __it __did __have __a __yaoi __manga __by __an __author __named __Naruto-something. __I then changed my search to yaoi & got a list of them! (Wtf?)__But __it __wasn__'__t __that __great __since __they __all __seemed __to __suck __instead __of __one __that __caught __my __interest. __I __googled __it __back __at __my __parent__'__s __house & the art style wasn't that great. It wasn't horrible, but I've seen way better. T__he __overall __presentation __was __pretty __dumb __too. __Like __the __novelist __was __just __too __older __looking & __dull __for __my __taste. __And __he __was __like __that __through __the __whooooole __thing. Ugh.__ I thought it was an actual manga, but it turns out it was just an assortment of shounen ai/yaoi stories. If you ever read it, you'll find out mine is a lot different (for obvious reasons). __There __was __one __though __(OMG, __it __was __so __CUTE) __and __I __swear __the __main __character __looked __like __Roxas! __XD __But __it __was __just __like __a __love __triangle? Where this college freshman needed help finding his dorm so he knocks on the door of a college junior (Roxas look-alike's) and gets help. The junior even offers to help him unpack & t__he __freshman __starts falling for him__. __And __yeah. __The __only __reason __I __said __love __triangle __is __because __the __junior __had __a __roommate __who __touches __him __all __the __time, __but __isn__'__t __seriously __in__to __him, __just __kisses __him __to __make __freshman __boy __mad __& __confess __his __feelings__. __All __the __stories __are __fairly __short __so __the __relationships __go __kind __of __fast. __Eh. __ANYWAYS. __I__'__LL __SHUT UP __NOW __'__CAUSE __I __KNOW __YOU __GUYS __DON__'__T __CARE __ABOUT __THIS __SHIT, __YOU__'__RE __HERE __FOR __VANVEN._

**A/N: **_I __decided __to __upload __this __on __my __birthday! __One, __as __a __gift __to __myself __and __two, __because __I __realized __it __was __this __week __& __this __fic __was __near __being __finished, __so __why __not? __Thank you to ConverseG1rl (TWIN!) for reading over this for me. She's great guys :D __Please, __read __on, __enjoy __and __review~!_

**Warnings: **_Explicit __sexual __dialogue, __profanity & lime_

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you so much for taking me to this book signing, Ven." The blonde girl beamed at him, a sketchbook pressed closely to her chest as she hugged herself.<em>

"_It's no problem, Namine. Just my way of saying 'happy birthday' to you." The teen returned the smile. "I know how much this guy means to you. He's your favorite author, right?"_

"_Oh, yes…" Her smile was warm. "He writes in such a mature style. It's so…interesting and dark; I can hardly believe he's around our age. Every word, every message he gets across it just seems like it comes from some place deeper. I don't know... I do really appreciate his work." She clenched the book tighter. "And to think…he'll be signing my fanart! I…I just might faint." _

_The boy laughed lightly in response. There were a lot of people in the room with them that he imagined felt the same way. A long line of fellow fans stood in front of them, gripping books or audio tapes in anticipation. He himself wasn't crazy about the guy as he's never read any of his pieces, but this author was about to bring the best birthday present of Namine's life, so the boy figured…he was a fan of him for being able to make his sister so happy. "Yeah, me too," he agreed, wiping a hand across his forehead. "With all these people here it's really hot. Hold on, I'm gonna grab us something to drink."_

_Her eyes widened and she promptly turned to him. "But wonder if he gets here before you get back?" She reflexively hugged her drawing book closer. She didn't want to meet him alone!_

"_I'll be quick! Don't worry!" He reassured her over his shoulder as he was already running out the convention room, sharply turning the corner towards the stairs when-_

"_# %&* !#*&#%^$!" The string of curse words was heard fading into the air as it was overshadowed by the crashing sound that bounced off the building walls with every tumble, turn and smack the person took down the flight of stairs. _

_The boy stared in horror from atop of the flight while muffled chatter was being dispersed; growing louder as people flocked to the scene. His eyes were wide as saucers and his heart as unmoving as the young man who laid unconscious below him._

* * *

><p>"…tus. VENTUS!"<p>

"H-Huh?" The blond jumped, startled out of his daily recollection as to why he found himself in the situation he was in; sitting in a chair that wasn't his, behind a computer screen that wasn't his and in a bedroom that _wasn't his_. He looked back over his shoulder towards the dark haired male's bed - posted up against the left corner of the room - as the teen glared at him impatiently.

"Are you retarded? How many times do I have to call your damn name?" The raven blew a strand of hair from his face as he exhaled, sinking back down into his mattress.

"My… My bad…" the blond apologized as he moved his eyes down to the carpeted floor between his feet.

His tongue clicked in response. "Did you at least catch that last part?"

The boy squirmed, shifting in the black leather office chair. "Erm… no. Sorry… Could you repeat that?"

The irritation came out clear in his low voice and he spoke in a way that even made Ventus_ feel_ like an idiot, "I shouldn't have to. Not that I could _now_ if I wanted to. You do realize I'm making this shit up as I go, right? So when I tell you something to write down, I expect you then and there to _write it down_." he said finally, resting his golden hues as he lowered his eyelids over them in a fatigued manner. Though Ventus couldn't imagine why. He wasn't the one who had to sit behind a computer screen for hours of the day typing out a certain someone's stupid novel chapters!

Ventus frowned irritably. Most of their days went a lot like this. For the past month or more, Ventus was forced to accompany the same space as _Vanitas Valentine_, the young author who many admired and adored. When the doorbell would ring, it was Ventus who had to go downstairs and answer the - often times - mailman who was delivering packages full of get-well letters and gifts from fans. Ven used to bring the boxes up to the raven's room, but Vanitas never "wasted his time" to read the letters that girl's or boy's put so much heart into. He never "went through the burden" accepting the gifts they so lovingly made or bought for him. He never even told Ventus to actually _open_ the boxes half of the time! Now he just wanted the blond to keep the "junk" downstairs in the living room so it wouldn't take up space in his "thinking" corridors.

It hurt Ventus to see the gathering packages in the main room. After thanking the delivery man and having to remind him he was merely Vanitas' distant relative who was visiting for the time being to help take care of him - a lie the two of them both agreed on to avoid the media's…imagination - Ventus was always tempted to look into the boxes so they didn't remain neglected and unopened forever. But he had to remind himself it wasn't _his_ mail to open, it was Vanitas'.

He didn't get it; there were so many people that obviously cared for the raven. That would probably _love_ to be in Ventus' shoes right now. Staying at his house, getting first read of his outlines, occasionally feeding him – talk about embarrassing - and breathing the same air as _Vanitas Valentine_. Gosh, the overrated hype of this guy was enough to make Ventus sick. "Can't somebody else do this?" he voiced thoughtlessly just before biting down on his bottom lip in regret. He knew the reason why. He didn't even know why he asked.

Vanitas opened his eyes, leaning his back up from the pillows behind his head as his expression narrowed into a glare. "Somebody _else_ didn't send me down a flight of stairs. Somebody_ else _didn't make my damn arms break. Somebody _else _doesn't owe it to me to shut the hell up and do as I say, now do they, _Ventus_?"

He had flinched. "…Sorry…" was all Ventus said; it was all he ever could say when Vanitas would pitilessly remind him that it was _his_ fault that he was sent to the hospital that day. No one other than the two of them knew it was his fault. People hadn't started crowding around until after Vanitas fell. Once some amount of the public came up behind him, assuming he was just a gawking bystander like the rest of them, the rest of the flocking people didn't even pay him any mind.

Ventus remembered seeing on the news that the media had created the story of the famous author had lost his footing, tripping over his feet and falling down the stairs. Ventus remembered telling himself that it was a lie and being in the hospital building, praying the raven wasn't dead or paralyzed. Not just because he would have to carry the heavy-heart of basically getting someone killed, but he wouldn't want death upon any living being, whether it was his fault or not. So when the doctor had stated the teen would be okay and that surgery wasn't necessary, Ventus was so relieved he even asked to see the raven, surprised that Vanitas even allowed the visit.

It was probably the stupidest thing the blond ever did.

Before he could begin to honestly apologize, begin to spout how happy he was to know he'd be okay, the dark haired man stopped him dead in his tracks with a piercing, golden stare. Vanitas knew he was ripped with guilt and the teen callously used that to his advantage. He made it painfully clear that he could have died and the event would've brought about many tears and shattered hearts. As Ventus' own heart twisted from the thoughts of the outcome that could've been, Vanitas demanded he make-up for his actions by following his every beck and call until he got out of his casts - mainly to still make progress on his books as the broken limbs were clearly an obstacle.

Ventus couldn't have declined even if it was a question or if he wanted to. He just… He just felt so _bad_…

Nowadays, one of Vanitas' arms was in a sling while the other was still in a hard cast. He would force the sling-arm whenever it was necessary, but if it could be avoided, he always preferred not to endure the pain or maybe he just liked the option of making Ventus suffer more. Who knows. Ventus always had the hardest time trying to figure the raven out…

"_Anyways_," Vanitas announced and Ventus raised his hung head as his attention was drawn. "Forget it. I'll go back to that scene later."

"…You can't write this after you recover?" Ventus turned the black, office chair slightly so he could look towards the other boy better. "I mean, then you won't have to count on me to type out all these chapters. Plus, you probably type faster."

"Damn right I do," Vanitas stated. "That's another thing actually. Learn how to type faster. My grandfather can write more words per minute than you."

Ventus had the urge to roll his eyes, but decided against it. After all, he should be use to these kinds of responses by now. "Still," he replied softly.

"Still? Your question is one of the dumbest things I've heard you say." The blond made a puzzled face and probably would have been looking more offended if he wasn't so confused. Vanitas leaned forward. "You see, I like money, Ventus. And I get it, large amounts of it, just by giving these people some bullshit in a paperback. As great as that is I still have the annoyance of deadlines to meet in order to keep this cash flow of mine consistent and I am _not_ missing them because of_ you_."

The blond didn't realize how hard he'd been scowling until his face started to hurt. Spending time with him, he couldn't help but wonder, how did his sister love him again? How did anybody? This man was such a heartless, asshole. It even reflected through his work, to Ventus' knowledge. The main character in the novels seemed like a dick from what he's typed out so far and has skimmed over from previous volumes. Someone who was egotistic and selfish. Gee, Ventus could only imagine _why_. Maybe that's what his sister found so "interesting" and "mysterious" about it though. Maybe she was enthralled by the idea that someone with that kind of character could have so much depth or even a _romance_. "…Why do you include romance in your novels?" Ventus posed. He would admit - only in the privacy of his own mind - that the author was gorgeous, but he didn't come off as the Romeo sort.

"Because it's easy," the dark haired man answered and Ventus was a little surprised at how deadpanned he sounded. "All it is a bunch of drawn-out cliché moments that everyone loves, for whatever reason." Golden eyes rolled.

And here Ventus thought the man's reasoning went a little deeper than that. It had to for everyone to adore his writing so much... Perhaps the novels were a cracked mirror image of the author's own life or a way to entertain his curiosity to love if placed in that scenario. The blond boy glanced back at the monitor before looking towards the raven again. "Love goes a little deeper than that," he murmured, sounding nearly offended. "I don't understand. You don't like romance novels?" he asked perplexingly. "But you write them."

"I already explained my reasoning for that. And no I don't _like_ them," Vanitas said as if Ventus asked yet another stupid question. "Love is so pointless. It just makes you weak and dependent. You could accomplish so much more without that damned emotion getting in the way," he sneered, in a mocking chuckle.

Ventus' expression fell as his jaw set into a frown and he glowered. "Is this how you talk to your fans? How can you even bring yourself to sign your autograph with that kind of attitude?"

"Here, I'll show you. Oh, wait." The sarcasm laid heavy in his smooth tone and Ventus didn't hold back from rolling his blue irises this time.

"Whatever," he said, rising up from the chair. "So am I done for the day?" He stepped towards the bedroom door.

"You wish." The other boy smirked, lightly jerking his head to the side. "Sit back down. No one said you could leave."

The blond let out a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He trudged back; plopping down into the chair as he sat slumped over. Why did he have to run like an idiot on that day? Turning the corner like a speed demon? Oh, how he wished he could go back in time and save himself from the future headache!

"He then grabbed her, turning her around to face him."

"…What?" Ventus sat up from his slump to turn and glance at the boy.

"I said-"

"N-No, don't repeat it." Ventus blinked. "I mean…where did that come from?"

"It's what I told you to write earlier when you weren't paying attention. Now that I remembered, I can finish up this chapter on time." Vanitas looked up as if he was counting something on the ceiling before he averted his attention. "Anyway, you got that?"

"Uh…yeah…" The blond turned back to the computer as he began moving his fingers across the keyboard.

"Good. 'She struggled submissively against the strong grip, but couldn't deny the excited feeling running up her spine, contrary to her previous statements. He initiated pulling off her shirt, his fingers unhooking her bra as his hands slid up from her waist to caress her breasts."

"…WHAT?"

"Whadda ya mean, what?" Vanitas spoke, "You can't tell me you didn't see this coming. Hm, though maybe that's a good thing." A good writer always kept the readers guessing after all; in suspense and in for many surprises. Another thing Namine commented on about his work.

"Moving on, 'they made prolonged eye contact and the girl wasn't sure what was going on as she stared back at him. He looked as if he was searching for something in her deep oceanic hues and whatever it was he found, it seemed to reassure him. He went straight towards the top of her skirt, fisting it in his hand along with the lining of her underwear as he ripped them both down effortlessly in one yank. He snaked his strong arms around her back to pull in her naked body against his own, ruthlessly pressing his lips against the sensitive part of her neck, sucking and nipping as he left his love marks that claimed her as his possession. She yelped and whimpered against the blazing touch-"

"VANITAS!"

"_What?_" the teen hissed, shooting him a glare. "I have a thought process here. You're ruining it."

"W-What are they doing…?" Ventus stammered, not quite sure whether or not those were the exact words he was looking for.

"About to fuck, obviously. Or more like _eventually_ if you'd ever let me get to that part."

The heat rose in Ventus' cheeks. How could the other boy answer that so casually? He gulped a bit to ease his dry throat. "W-Why are they going to do…that?"

"Sex sells. Duh."

It was a simple enough response and Ventus still felt like he was about to fall out the chair in embarrassment. Vanitas watched, the look of interest stirred in his golden orbs as he eyed the blond's flustering face, the blue irises glancing down in a nervous manner. The raven had to suppress the chuckle from escaping his mouth, instead it broke out into a smirk before he spoke again, voice as smooth as velvet, "And then, he parted from her only to take off his own clothes before he threw her back against the bed. He spread her legs open and began to ram his dick inside her pussy as she moaned loudly, crying out his name to the heavens."

Ventus had stopped typing and even what he had been writing wasn't even correct as his brain short-circuited, leaving out some words here and there and sometimes subconsciously writing out his own inner thoughts like 'WHAT!' and 'OHMYGAAAAAAWD!'. His face was aflame now and he felt a little lightheaded while his heart hammered in his chest. "V-Vanitas, I-I can't-"

Vanitas burst out laughing. Of course, he didn't intend for his chapter to go quite like that, but it seemed to successfully get a rise out of the blond haired boy. Ventus turned his head to scowl at him, but it wasn't like it was intimidating at all with the teen's face so flushed and a pout adorned on his lips. If anything, it was just…_cute_. "Ah, what's wrong?" the raven cooed once his laughter had died down and he wiped the tears from his eyes from snickering so hard.

Ventus blushed angrily, glancing back at the monitor for a split second. He gulped. "I-It's… It's too…"

"Too mature for ya?" Vanitas provided, smirking amusingly. "You're such a child."

"No, I'm not!" the blond exclaimed, taking offense to the statement. "I'm practically the same age as you, mister _adult_!"

Vanitas sneered, tilting his head upwards. "Well then you're clearly inexperienced. Reacting like this…" His voice was taunting as he edged the blond on.

Ventus' eyes were wide for a moment before he narrowed his blue orbs as his blush intensified, gritting his teeth together in heated embarrassment. "No, I'm-! Well-! I mean, I don't-! Shutup! You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh, yeah?" Vanitas tilted his head to the side in indication. "Come here, Ventus. And say that to my face."

Ven was still scowling as he looked over at the raven. What was the point of him doing _that_? To prove he wasn't scared of him? Well, Ventus _wasn't_ scared of him. Vanitas may have thought he was big and bad because he's probably been told he was sexy all his life and his voice was cool, but Ventus had a bit of a reality check for him. Determination forced the teen to stand up as he walked over towards Vanitas' bedside. He paused, looking down at the teen. "I said-"

"Um, last time I checked my face wasn't up there."

Ventus glowered. Vanitas really was edging him on. The blond's heart beat started to quicken now, but only because he realized how close the proximity had to be _for_ him to say that to his face. A smirk tugged at the corner of Vanitas' mouth and it only reminded Ventus how much he wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face. He positioned his hands on either side of Vanitas' shoulders and leaned his head downwards. "You. Don't. Know. Anything. About. Me."

"Really?" Vanitas looked up at him, the honey colored bangs tickling his face as they hung down. "'Cause I think I might know you better than you do yourself." Vanitas raised his back up from his pillow, making Ventus reactively withdraw his face as he went back into a sitting position in between the raven's legs. Though the action soon seemed pointless when Vanitas still advanced, capturing the blond's lips with his own.

Ven's eyes enlarged as he gasped and Vanitas took the opportunity to snake his tongue into the teen's mouth. He advanced on him still, his tongue exploring the salivating cavern and tasting the sweet savor that was Ventus. Ven's hands fisted in his lap as he squeezed his eyes shut in a nervous gesture. The blond hadn't realized when he found himself returning the motion until Vanitas leaned back and licked across his bottom lip sensually. "I knew you wouldn't resist kissing me back. You're surprised at yourself, aren't you?"

Ventus stared at the teen before him, speechless, before his face fell into that of anger. "Y-You…!" He gritted his teeth. "You tricked me! I thought you were just trying to prove I was a coward or something, not bait me into…into t-that!"

"You're the one who took the bait like an idiot. Not like that's a surprise."

Ventus growled. "This doesn't prove anything. I just… I was caught by surprise. I didn't know what I was I doing."

"Oh, really?" Vanitas raised a brow and Ventus didn't like the wide grin on his face at all. "And can you honestly put that to the test a second time?" The blond teen merely stared back at him, searching for the words to respond. "Admit it, Ventus. You wanted me. But just so you can prove me wrooong," Vanitas began in a sing-song voice, "I'll give you another chance. I'll kiss you and all you have to do is resist kissing me back. Should be easy enough, right?"

Ventus' eyes enlarged and he momentarily felt his heart stop. "No. No no no no no no!" He shook his head violently. "This is ridiculous! I have nothing to prove to you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Vanitas said, softly pressing his lips to the nook of Ventus' neck. The blond's breath hitched to the sensitive touch and Vanitas could feel him shutter against his mouth as he smirked. The raven bit at the peachy skin, deliberately drawing out the action as he slowly sucked and licked at the tender part. He heard a suppressed grunt, followed by a whimper part from the blond's lips. Ventus leaned his head back, unintentionally giving Vanitas more access to his neck as the raven took full advantage of that.

Ventus sucked in a breath of air. "St-St-Stop…"

"Why?" Vanitas parted from his neck to ascend to his ear, purring into it. "Because you're scared you won't be able to control yourself?"

Shivers descended down Ventus' spine and he held back the groan that threatened to tear from his lips.

"You can try all you want, Ventus. I don't mind. Your persistence just makes this more fun." Vanitas nipped at the ear lobe between his teeth before he drew back and gazed at the blond's eyes. Ventus could only imagine what he saw in them, but whatever it was, it seemed to entertain the raven as he grinned, tilting his head forward to softly kiss the blond's forehead. Ventus blushed against the shockingly gentle touch and his face continued to redden as Vanitas went down and kissed the blond's cheek, then the other, then hovered over his lips to what seemed to Ventus for a painfully long time.

Ven's mouth twitched in anticipation to the expected action and he wanted to scream at himself for growing frustrated that nothing was happening. Vanitas must have heard his inner thoughts as he pressed his lips to Ventus'. Or maybe he hadn't heard him at all since he didn't stick his tongue down his throat or suck at his lip, but just laid his mouth against his as if he was waiting for Ventus to make the first move.

Ven scowled. He couldn't lose this. He's always been strong-willed and determined. He could not allow Vanitas' temptations to get the better of him. His mind understood this, but Ventus just wished his body followed the example. He could feel his lips itching to kiss him, except he had to mentally yell at himself to suppress the urge. Ugh! What was he doing? It wasn't like he was being held down; Ventus should have pushed him off already! Vanitas couldn't even move his arms as they were wrapped up in handicaps. The raven wasn't free to roam his hands under his shirt or dance his fingers over Ven's hips or slid his hand under his- Jiminy Crickets! He wanted Vanitas to touch him so bad!

The blond had meant to groan in frustration, but it ended up sounding like a breathy whine to his own desires. He could feel Vanitas smirk against his lips before he pulled his face away. "Feeling impatient, Ven-tus?" he spoke his name slowly, playing with the word. "I'm sorry. If you hadn't sent me down a flight of stairs I'd be able to touch you more. Oh well. What are ya gonna do?" he said rhetorically, falling back onto his pillow with a sigh.

Ventus looked down at him as the raven had his eyes closed, his long, thick lashes just over his cheek bones. …Was that it? Was Vanitas giving up?

"H-Hey…" Ventus spoke, reaching out and poking his index finger at his side. "What's going on? Does this mean I won? Vanitas?" He stopped jabbing at his torso once he realized Vanitas was giving him no response. He positioned his arms on either side of the raven to hold himself up as he loomed over him. "Vanitas?"

Vanitas peeked one eye open, noticing the blond's light voice had grown closer and a shadow had cast over his face. "…I don't know. You tell me."

Ventus' eyebrows rose in perplexity before Vanitas arched his back up, grinding his lower body into the blond's. Ventus' voice cracked as he drew in air, his arms quivering as Vanitas continued moving his hips against his most sensitive area. The teen lost all support in his arms as he moaned and collapsed onto the man below him, only making it easier for Vanitas to grind against him while his body flopped like a limp noodle. Ventus' head laid on Vanitas' shoulder, so when he moaned, his hot breath brushed right in Vanitas' ear, making the raven increasingly antsy too as he could feel his groin growing harder and harder.

Just when the blond felt close to his releasing point, Vanitas kicked him off with a jerk of his knee as he breathed, "I'm done. Get off me."

Ventus already lost his balance causing him to fall off the bed with a thud. He shook his head after he sat up, attempting to regain his composure and he tried to wrap his mind around the words 'I'm done'. Done? They couldn't be done yet. Ventus felt like he just took his first smoke and the high was great! Before Vanitas knew it, Ventus climbed back on top of him, gripping the collar of his shirt as he yanked him up into sitting position and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Vanitas wanted to grin wickedly yet his mouth was already preoccupied as he kissed the blond back, entertained at the fact that he battled with him in the fight for dominance.

Ventus' hands left the now wrinkled part of Vanitas' collar and he cupped the raven's cheeks in between the warmth of his palms, tilting his head to the side slightly as he plunged his tongue deeper in the teen's mouth. Vanitas moaned against the blond's searing touch. He bit the boy's bottom lip, drawing trickles of blood from it as Ventus yelped in response. Vanitas lapped it up with his tongue as he kissed the boy back roughly.

The two stayed like that, attacking at each other's mouths, until they had to abruptly break apart for air. Ventus gasped, panting heavily as Vanitas did the same, debating whether or not to advance this scenario to the next level of ecstasy.

"You know, you're not a bad kisser," Vanitas breathed heavily, licking his lips. "I could tell you're inexperienced at sex, but you've kissed some people in your lifetime, am I right?"

Ventus blushed, glancing his oceanic hues to the side. "Will you stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Reading me like an open book!"

"Well, I am an author," Vanitas explained sarcastically and Ventus made that oh-so cute face again when his cheeks were flushed as he scowled and wore a pout. Vanitas couldn't help but smile - a sincere gesture that was almost foreign to his features - until his lips curled further upwards into his usual cocky smirk. "So I guess this means I win. Told you so," the raven sneered. "Ah, don't give me that face."

Ventus glowered at him, but his expression softened as he began to think. He could see why strangers loved Vanitas. After all, it was easy to love someone you didn't know, to make up your own persona for them as perfect as you imagined them to be. He figured a lot of his readers did that in their own fan-based minds after they looked at his photo on the back of the books. Ven could also see what a stranger could love about Vanitas if they actually got to know him. He was out of the ordinary and inexplicable, seeming to have an array of depth to him that was just too interesting to subside. It was just that line in between - between the unknown and the known - that made someone question their feelings. Ventus didn't truly know Vanitas in a month or more's time, but he wasn't unknown to him either. He was in between and he thought…he wanted to get to know him more.

He wanted to have an easier time figuring the raven out. He wanted to know where his inspiration came from for his literature. He wanted to understand how he could go from being cold and irritable one minute and then be all warm and sensual the next. His sister was right, he was puzzling and something about him kept you attracted. He only feared once his arms healed he wouldn't need Ventus anymore and their relationship would die before it even started. Even though the blond was intrigued by him, it didn't mean the feeling was mutual.

"V-Vanitas…!" Ventus started as the raven blinked back at his sudden concerned tone. The blond coughed embarrassingly, his voice growing smaller as he continued, "Are you… What are you gonna do once you get out of your casts…?"

"When I get out of these damn handicaps? You best believe we will be continuing this the way it's suppose to be." Ventus' blue hues widened and Vanitas leaned to whisper in his ear before he kissed his cheek, "With _me _on top."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **_Oh, __yes __=w= __I __don__'__t __know __why __but __the __idea __of __Ventus __on __top __entertains me greatly. He's so cute~ __Maybe because its not common & I love to balance top 'n bottom. __So how was it? Good? Bad?_

__Please, __**REVIEW **__telling __me __what __you __thought! :D Thnx!__

l

V


	2. Author's Pet: Ending

**A/N:** _If you simply enjoyed the ending for the first part of this, now a two-shot, then just ignore this chapter & pretend Author's Pet is just a one-shot. I was inspired to write this out 'cause 1.) my VanVen fangirl was gnawing away at me and 2.) more than half of my reviewers wanted a follow up chapter with the events of Van's cast off as he so suggestively…suggested at the end of the once one-shot._

**Warnings:** _Horny!Ventus, explicit lime, profanity, fluff & unbeta'd (feel free to tell me of any mistakes.)_

* * *

><p>Ventus laid on his back as he rested himself on the raven's bed, lazily counting the lumps of nearly dripped paint on the popcorn ceiling. Vanitas should have been back by now, he mused, wondering why he was even waiting in the teen's house in the first place when he could be back at his own. He wasn't a slave anymore as of today…<p>

Ventus tilted his head to the side to look back at the doorway expectantly.

He didn't have to wait for him. Vanitas could always call him when he was on his way back or something…if he wanted.

Ventus frowned, ignoring whatever pain briefly stung at his heart from the thought of Vanitas not caring enough to contact him if he did leave the house. The blond didn't even know why he had pondered the reason he was still at the author's place. As much as it made Ventus blush to admit, he liked being around Vanitas, or even merely in the teen's space as the atmosphere always seemed to linger of his presence.

Ventus sighed softly, making a slight look of concern towards the ceiling. He hoped Vanitas was okay. Today was the day he had gone back to the hospital to get his casts removed. Ventus had wanted to go with him, but Vanitas told him to stay there and read over his chapters to check for any errors or give him some pointers and what not.

Ventus shifted his eyes, turning his head slightly to look over at the computer monitor. He wondered if Vanitas would be mad if he knew the blond hadn't done _any_ of that. He didn't know what pointers to give Vanitas, if he even believed the teen would actually take them to heart. He liked the novels just fine. The few months of him having to read over the chapters made him come to appreciate its content. They were truly a work of art.

"…It's like everything about him is a work of art," Ventus murmured, once again gazing back at the ceiling. To whatever higher power was up there, he mentally asked them why he had fallen for such a person and if nearly getting said person killed was an act of fate bringing them together. Ventus blushed. "That's so cor-" He stopped mid-sentence once he heard the door_click_ open and turned his head to see the raven step inside the room.

"Vanitas!" The blond jumped off the bed and went over to stand eagerly in front of him.

Vanitas tossed a sideways smile at the blond as he closed the bedroom door behind him and Ventus felt his heart skip a beat. The raven's smiles always made his heart leap in his chest as the rarity of them made them all the more sincere. Ventus considered maybe he himself should try not to smile often, so that when he did they would mean more to the boy in return.

But he couldn't help it.

"Your, uh, your casts are off, I see." Ventus smiled nervously, twiddling his thumbs together. "How's it feel?"

The more characteristic smirk took over his genuine gesture and the teen laced his fingers together as he stretched his muscles over his head, making a slight popping sound. "Pretty damn great. Gawd, I felt so stiff when they took them off."

Normally, Ventus would cringe at the cracking noise the raven's bones were making because he never liked that sort of thing, especially when people did it intentionally. He was always scared that they might pop it too hard or something and fall to the floor screaming, but he had no response this time around as he was beaming at the raven haired boy, a wide, toothy grin over his face and cerulean hues practically glistening underneath the ceiling light. Why was he so happy? Maybe because this was proof that Vanitas really was going to be okay from the accident the blond had got him in?

Vanitas chuckled a bit, noticing the teen staring at him. "What?" He dropped his arms back at his sides, resting one casually on his hip bone. "You look like I just came back to life or something."

"I'm just…happy for you."

Vanitas turned his nose up slightly as he sneered, "You should be. It was your fault in the first place."

Ventus' expression dulled as it was replaced with a scowl. "You know I already feel bad about that. Why do you have to keep bringing that up?"

"Because its true, isn't it?" Vanitas laughed at the irritable look on the other boy's visage. "Hey, don't give me that face. I'm happy too." He took a step forward and snaked his arms around the blond's back, pulling him into an embrace. "I can hug you now. That's new."

Ventus' cheeks burned as his chin laid on Vanitas' shoulder. He'd never been touched by him like that. It was tender and warm and although he liked it, at the same time he wanted it to stop before his body caught fire.

"So," Vanitas – as if he read his mind - parted away from him, much to Ven's dislike. Really, the blond wasn't making any sense, even to him. Did he want Vanitas or did he not? Oh, what kind of question was that? _Yes_, he wanted him. He wanted him like fish wanted water, or more of, _needed_ it. It was just that he would get so shy about it from time to time that it made him both emotionally and sexually frustrated, so much so, he wanted to bash his head against a wall. He sighed silently to himself and watched as the raven sauntered over to his computer, "What did you get done?"

"U-Um." Ventus' eyes widened a bit as he checked back into reality. He cleared his throat. "There weren't any errors and I don't really have any pointers to give you." After all, he was the professional author, not him.

Vanitas narrowed his eyes looking down at the screen then turned back to the blond. "You're so lying."

"N-No, I'm not!" Ven stammered. "I'm serious."

"Maybe, but you did not read over these chapters." Vanitas pointed.

"H-How do you know?"

"Well, for one, you're a terrible liar."

"Am not."

"Are to." Vanitas stepped back in front of him and the blond's breath hitched when the teen cupped his cheek in his palm. "So what were you doing instead of what I told you to do, hm, Ventus?"

The blond gazed at the lion-like hues and swore his brain short-circuited for a moment before he slapped the raven's hand away. "I don't have to listen to everything you tell me to do anymore," he blurted out, quickly clamping his mouth shut afterwards. He glimpsed around nervously, not intending to sound as livid as he had. Oh, gosh, was the raven angry with him now?

"Right," Vanitas nodded his head once, giving the _impression_ of indifference as he merely slipped his hands casually in his pockets, "because I'm fully recovered now."

Ventus just looked back at him, unsure of what to say next, as he searched the golden fields. Half of him wanted to apologize for shoving away his touch - because gawd knows he wanted it - while the other was trying to figure out if the teen was mad at him, if even a little. But, as per usual, he found nothing.

Vanitas seemed to notice the blond's disarray as he stared back amusingly, an underhanded smile spreading over his face. "Tell me something, Ventus. Have you forgotten what I told you would happen once my casts were off?"

The raven's smirk only widened as the blond's face immediately went red.

Well, that answered his question, but what fun would it be to leave it at that? "You have?" Vanitas teased. "Do you need a reminder?" He leaned his face in closer to Ventus' own, completely invading the blond's personal space.

"I-I- I remember what you said." Ventus took a step back instinctively. What the hell was he doing? Vanitas was approaching him and he was _backing up _when the teen smelled like something wonderful? Though he couldn't quite place the aroma since his mind was in a haze and every second he tried to label the scent his brain kept drifting off into Vanitas bliss.

The boy scoffed, "Cleary. Your face is all red. Or is that just because I'm too close for comfort?" He stepped forward again.

Son of a bitch. Why could Ventus not stop the blood from rushing to his head all the time? "T-That's not it. I just remember what you said." The blond's legs mechanically took another step back. Fuck. What was he doing? Stop moving away!

"So you_ don't_ want a demonstration?" Vanitas advanced still and Ventus went to step back, but- oh, shit, there was the wall.

"I-I- I mean… I don't know," Ventus replied miserably.

"You don't _know_?" Vanitas grinned. Ah, the blond just made this way too enjoyable. He didn't think anyone could replace Ventus as the raven couldn't recall taking in this much pleasure from someone's company since- well, ever. Vanitas propped his arm up against the wall behind the boy, pinning him. "Did you miss me while I was gone, Ventus? Did you not attend to my chapters because you were too busy daydreaming for when I got home?"

Ventus scowled. The taunting. The shameless taunting that both irritated him and aggravatingly turned him on. He really wanted to bang his head back against the wall at how conflicting his emotions were with this guy.

"Well, I missed _you_," Vanitas whispered into the blond's ear, making shivers descend down his spine. "I couldn't help but think of what things I was going to repay you with as they took off my casts."

Ventus tried to keep a straight face - he really did - because he knew Vanitas was only trying to get under his skin, but it was just so difficult. He could feel his head growing hotter.

"Buuut," Vanitas crooned as he pushed himself off the wall, "since you don't know whether you want a demonstration of those things, I guess I can just wait until you _figure it out_." He smiled, pecking the boy on the lips lightly before he left to sit at his computer.

Ughhh, why did he have to do that? Ventus could feel the tingly sensation lingering on his lips and reminding him just how good it felt to have those sinful morsels pressed against his. He swore the raven did this to him on purpose, but it wasn't like he had to do _much_ to get the blond's gears turning, or anything at all for that contemptible matter.

"…I knew you were lying," Vanitas said in a less seductive voice - Ventus noticed - than he was using previously, but only just since the teen couldn't say one word without sounding like he was serenading you. He scrolled through one of his chapters. "Not any errors? So you're telling me 'defunitly' is a word?"

Ventus walked over to Vanitas' bed. He took a seat on the corner, leaning forward as his elbow pressed into his thigh and he rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "So I looked over a couple errors," he mumbled.

"You would have to actually _look _to do that."

Ventus shrugged, not quite sure why when Vanitas wasn't even facing him, but instead at the screen in front of him. He watched as Vanitas reached to his right to pick up his reading glasses and slid them on his face. The black frame was narrow and the teen always looked more intelligent with them on – not that Ventus would ever tell the raven that as he might take it as more of an insult than a compliment. But not only did they make him look smarter, adding a greater appearance of knowledge to his anonymity, he looked _entirely_ too sexy as well. Where most people disliked their glasses because they thought it made them look nerdy, Vanitas wore them with confidence like he did with anything else that graced his body.

Ventus chewed on his bottom lip, unaware of how long he was staring until it started to hurt. He didn't know what was wrong with him! It was like it was taking everything he had not to pounce on the teen. Was it because it felt like he's been waiting for this day for forever and _nothing_ was happening to him?

The blond mentally shook his head. No, he had to just be glad Vanitas had his mobility back, not hungry for the possibility that he could ravish him now. And he _was_ glad that Vanitas was better, honest, but _hot damn_ he wanted him to put those hands to work. Every click he heard from the keyboard was making him more and more anxious. He imagined those fingers dancing over his skin, searing his torso instead and- what was he doing standing up?

Ventus reached his arm out to spin the office chair around, stopping it once it faced him and the raven looked up at him with wide, or more describable, 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing?' eyes. Ventus didn't have time to answer that question, but his body did, however, have the time to _show_ him as he crashed his lips into the teen's below. He held his arm up on the back of the seat while his tongue plunged hungrily in the raven's mouth.

Vanitas' eyes were enlarged for a moment before they lowered and he moved his lips against the blond's. He soon stood up, his mouth still connected to the teen's as he placed his hands on his shoulders and lead the boy back to the bed. Ventus stopped once the heel of his foot hit the bed frame and Vanitas shoved him once with his arm, causing the blond to fall back onto the bed and bounced up slightly.

As soon as his blue eyes fluttered open the blond's vision was consumed with gold as Vanitas hovered over him. "Well, _that_ was a pleasant surprise."

Ventus blushed, suddenly feeling like the prey than the predator. He wasn't even sure what came over him.

"You know I get all tingly when you take control like that." The teen cocked his head back slightly to smirk down at the boy. "Unfortunately, the time for you to be in control is over."

"Vanitas-"

"Maybe you _have_ forgotten what I told you," the raven cut him off.

Ventus gazed up at him before he shook his head from side to side.

"You haven't? Then what did I say?"

"Y-You said… Y-You said that when you got your casts off we'd continue with you on top."

"Look who's a good listener," he purred closer to his ear, "_and_ look who's got their casts off. Have you been waiting for this moment? Is that why you threw yourself at me? Couldn't wait another minute? You know, you're keeping me away from my work. Work that I have to go over myself now because _you_ didn't do it. Now tell me why I should reward you for that?"

Reward? Ventus wasn't some dog who was thrown a bone every once in a while for his obedience. "Well, when you put it like that, you shouldn't." He scowled, making the motion to sit up. "Get off me, Vanitas. I don't even wanna do this anymore." He pushed against the raven's chest in a weak, docile force. Oh, gawd, what was he saying? He yearned to fondle those toned, built pecs.

Vanitas smirked. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get me off, that is, if you even want to – but you don't."

"I said get off me."

"Oh, please, Ventus. You said it yourself; I can read you like an open book."

The blond appeared surprised for a second, whether at the recognition of how true that was, or that Vanitas remembered him saying that. He couldn't tell.

"You can continue to lie to yourself, but I won't. I want you, Ventus Strife." The blond's eyes widened because here he thought the longing was kind of one-sided. "In ways that I've never wanted anyone else before. Could I have gotten them if I did? Probably. But none of them are like you; you're…different."

"…How so?" Ventus asked after a prolonged pause, still gazing up at the beautiful being above him.

Vanitas returned the stare, except instead of wearing a look of enchantment like the other boy he appeared more bewildered if anything. Black brows knitted together in a solicitous expression, his face contorted a little in thought as he glanced up at ceiling for an accurate answer. "…I don't know."

The blond's face fell, disappointment washing away his look of awe as summarily as ocean waves did with writing in the sand. He. Didn't. Know? That was not the deep, heartfelt answer he was hoping for…

The raven caught the crushed look on the blond's face below him and for once in his life he felt like destroying himself. There was a word for this feeling, right? Jerk-off? No. Regret? Yeah, regret.

"Look, Ventus," he spat out promptly before he withdrew his overly-fervent tone. This was so not like him. What the fuck was going on? Vanitas sighed inwardly, frowning as he stared down at the teen. "…I've never felt this way about someone before. When I say 'I don't know' I mean I don't know how to put it into _words_. What I feel for you is…indescribable." How ironic. A famous author who can't put into words how he felt about someone. He wasn't even sure how this was possible. He's always been able to identify how he felt about people. Hatred? Yep, that. Apathy? Definitely. Pity? Oh, yeah. So how was this any different? Why couldn't he do the same with Ventus?

"…Do you love me?" Ventus asked softly, not quite sure where _that _came from, but since it was already out in the air he really wanted to know at this point.

Vanitas' eyes widened and the pause scared the blond haired boy. Though it wasn't like the raven didn't, it was just the realization suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and – holy shit – this never happened to him before. He did. He did love Ventus. It meant everything to him when he came home and there was his smiling face. He didn't even tell him that he got his casts taken off more than a month ago - replacing them with believable props - in fear that he would return home once he was A-OK.

Fuck, it sounded so pathetic in his head. He wasn't entirely sure what came over him to do away with the "casts" today as he drove off to talk to his editor, tossing them in some dumpster on the way there. Maybe because he ached to ravish the blond too. As much as he _loved_ to tease Ventus about it, he couldn't deny that he wanted to touch him just as much as the blond wanted to _be_ touched. How the hell he resisted for three months was beyond him, truly. Whoever said love makes you do crazy things was exactly right.

"I do," Vanitas said slowly as if it were more of news to himself than to the blond. "I love you, Ventus."

Did…Did Ven hear him right?

The blond's heart pounded in his chest and he gulped to try to ease his dry throat in an effort to calm down. He never thought the teen actually loved him too. Sure, they've shared kisses, but Ven worried Vanitas did that just for the sake of kissing, not because he actually loved him! He was…he was so happy he could cry, but he would refrain from doing so by biting down on his quivering bottom lip.

Vanitas noticed the boy's near-tears expression and he frowned as if all that he said just dawned on him. "Gawd, you went and made me get all sentimental. You should feel honored; I've never said that to anyone."

Ventus smiled warmly, his eyes half-lidded. "I love you too, Vanitas."

The raven rolled his eyes and Ventus could've sworn he saw his ears redden, and Vanitas called _him_ cute. "Okay, enough of that," the black haired teen stated. "These confessions are completely killing the mood."

"Then I guess we'll have to set it again." Ventus took the raven's glasses off his face and tossed them carelessly to the side. The teen was only briefly irked as his lenses tumbled off the mattress and onto the floor before Ventus pulled his face down to his and pressed their lips together passionately.

Vanitas propped himself up on his forearms for leverage, but also to remain close enough to kiss the boy back. His tongue ran over the blond's own greedily exploring every inch of his mouth. Ventus groaned softly. Gawd, why was he such a good kisser?

The raven displaced his weight more to one side as he moved his other arm. Ventus could feel the free hand dip under his shirt, fingertips slowly ascending up his chest. He stiffened, his heartbeat increasing tenfold because – gosh - this is what he craved, those fingers to scorch his stomach and- "Aah- hmmph!" he breathed in sharply as the raven's nails scrapped against his sensitive nipples. Vanitas rolled the pink nub between his thumb and index finger, leaving the blond's moans suppressed as he voiced his sounds of pleasure into the teen's mouth.

Vanitas smirked, deciding to part from the blond's lips in order to hear his cries more profoundly. "You really like this, huh?"

What kind of stupid question was that? "I- hnngh!" The black haired teen's tongue was at his throat, descending downwards. He left a trail of liquid fire traveling down the length of his collarbone and the blond shivered violently. Was his body really this freakin' sensitive or was Vanitas just this amazing?

The smoldering muscle licked over to the nook in between the blond's neck and shoulder, no doubt leaving a hickey as Vanitas leisurely sucked and nipped at the delicate area. Ventus gasped out shaky breaths while the hand continued to fondle his slightly toned chest. His body felt like it ranged from 1,000 degrees and rising. He panted, sweat collecting at his forehead.

Satisfied with the mark he left on the boy, Vanitas tilted his head back to admire his work. He glanced from the darkening love-bite up to the blond's flushed face. Jeez, he truly was beautiful. His golden, honey-colored hair sprawled over his head like a halo, those bright, blue eyes mirroring that of a glistening sea under thick lashes. His lips were rosy and plump and his skin was a flawless, peachy complexion and – fuck – he was like a damn angel.

"V-Vanitas, what are you staring at?" Ventus breathed, blinking up artlessly at the boy looming over him.

Vanitas imagined the blond wasn't all too aware of how attractive he was, for some odd reason, but maybe that was a good thing. He wasn't likely to fall for someone as cocky as he was. "Just your pretty face," he tested and, as he thought, Ventus' cheeks reddened further.

"I-I… I'm not-"

"But you are. What's the matter, Ventus? Are you so blinded by my sexiness that you can't see your own?" The cerulean hues widened and Vanitas smiled down at him. "That's cute, really."

"N- Haah!" The blond gasped once the hand slipped under then hem of his pants and he froze at the sensation one touch on his throbbing dick gave him. He looks almost petrified and Vanitas smirks when the blond makes the slightest grunting sound. His hand tightened around his groin and the amber orbs swim with lust as Ventus let out a moan.

Vanitas' lips were soon at his ear, whispering, "Oh, you must _really_ like that." His thumb rubbed at a snail's pace over the tip. "The blond pants heavily, wanting oh so bad for the man to quicken his pace around him."

"St-St-Stop teas- hnnngh," Ventus heaves.

"Why? You love it so much, I can feel you stiffening. Or is that more of what my hand's doing that's got you all _hot_ and bothered?" Vanitas grinned as Ventus' eyes shut tight, gritting his teeth together. "The boy couldn't deny that he loved both. It turned him on to hear Vanitas whisper sweet – nothings – into – his – ear," he purred, drawing out every word with jerks of his hand.

"Gaaahh! Haahh!"

Ventus panted hard, squirming against the teen in his need for more friction from the hand wrapped tightly around him.

Vanitas chuckled. "Someone's getting impatient."

The black haired teen squeezed his hand and Ventus instantly bucked his hips forward. "Aahhh, V-Vanitas," he whimpered while the raven licked the cartilage of his ear, deliberately slow. The hand moved back and forth around him and the blond could feel the pre-cum sliding down his dick at the heat of it. He felt the tingling warmth increasing in his groin and moans, more clamorous than he intended.

"Oh, that was the loudest one yet. Are you about to come, Ventus?" He smiled wickedly.

"Aahh- Haahh! I- Hnnngh!"

The raven starts off slow, enjoying the blond fidget before he moves his hand faster. Ventus' fists clench so tightly onto the bed sheets as he pants, you would think he was giving birth or something. He was growing dizzy at the heat consuming him. The overwhelming, tingling sensation that felt so damn good he could just explode. Vanitas is at his ear again, whispering. Ventus had no clue where he got the provocative things he was saying from, but it only added to the sweet torture. The hand went faster still, the increase in friction giving Ventus that one last push over the edge.

Gawd, he was so _close_. He was _so_- Jiminy Crickets! Suddenly, Ventus orgasmed as he moaned the raven's name loudly - nearly screaming - with his eyes shut tight. The wave that washed over his entire being as his muscles relaxed was simply _amazing_, for a lack of a better word. He felt in a daze and could've sworn he saw spotted lights even when his blue irises partially opened.

Vanitas smirked satisfyingly while he removed his hand to wipe the sticky residue off on the side of his covers. He'd wash them later, but for now… The black haired teen straddled the blond's hips, his lips finding the other's yet again. Ventus kissed him back clumsily as his conscious wasn't fully there yet after his ecstasy trip. His leg hiked up, digging into the raven's groin, earning a groan and it was then that Ventus noticed the bulge against his leg.

"You're hard," he breathed upon breaking the lip contact.

"The things you do to me." Vanitas went in for another kiss, but Ventus halted him, placing a hand on his chest.

"Let me do more." Ventus sat up as the raven reflexively leaned away, a look of puzzlement over his face. "Lay back."

Vanitas narrowed his hues skeptically. "What are you…?"

"Just lay back. Trust me."

Vanitas eyed him hesitantly, but nonetheless he moved off the boy's hips so Ven may scoot over to the side as Vanitas took the teen's previous position on the mattress. He was lying on his back so it couldn't be penetration the blond was going for. No way in hell would Vanitas allow that to happen, especially their first time.

Ventus sat on his knees before him just as his hands were at the raven's zipper, undoing his pants. "Arch your back up."

"Oh, no." Vanitas' hand shot out to grab the blond's wrist, causing the boy to look up at him as he stopped. "You are not about to-"

"You don't want me to?"

Vanitas paused, contemplating. It wasn't that he didn't want a blowjob because what man in his right mind wouldn't? Especially one that was as hard as he was right now. But being made writhe and moan from the more subtle boy just seemed like a jab at his masculine ego in some way or another.

"It's not fair." Ventus frowned earnestly, seeing the raven's look of disapproval. "You can't always be the one to…pleasure me and I can't do the same for you."

"I take pleasure in your girly moans and faces." Vanitas smirked.

"I'm not girly." Ventus scrunched his nose, though briefly felt a little self-conscious.

Vanitas glanced to the side. "…Do you even know what to do?"

"Well…I've never done this before, but I can try."

Vanitas paused before he sighed once, conceding defeat. He murmured, "…No teeth."

"Got it." The blond fisted the top of his pants and boxers so he could pull them down together. He looked down at the raven's throbbing hard-on and wondered what the fuck was coming over him today. He couldn't believe he volunteered to suck Vanitas off. It looked a little bigger than his own. He was suppose to put that in his mouth? Oh, gawd, oh, gawd, oh, gawd!

Ventus' face darkened a shade of red as his thoughts raced a million miles per hour and Vanitas narrowed his eyes looking at him. "I know my manhood is impressive, but if all you're gonna do is stare at it-"

"S-Shutup," Ventus interrupted. He was nervous as it is. He leaned forward and ran his tongue over the tip experimentally. Vanitas grunted and it for some reason triggered a second of panic in the blond's head. What if he couldn't handle this? Holy shit, what if he sucked? No pun intended. Maybe he should just-

"Don't you _dare_ think about stopping _now_," Vanitas warned.

The blond haired boy breathed steadily out of his nose in order to calm down, the gust of warm air ghosting over the raven's dick causing him to cringe slightly. Vanitas had groaned, that was a good thing, right? Okay, easy does it. Baby steps.

Ventus wraps his lips around the erection, sliding it into his mouth. He slacks his jaw to relax his esophagus and pushes himself forward further, enveloping the member in the heat of his mouth. Vanitas moans while Ventus fought the urge to choke on the appendage. Calm down, calm down, calm down. Baby ste-

The raven's hand then rises to fist in the blond locks and pushes him down further. Ventus resisted the urge to start coughing as he now deep-throated the teen. So much for baby steps. Ven groaned, the vibrations from his throat causing the teen to react almost instantly as he started moaning louder.

Maybe he could do this. It was like eating ice cream, right? Almost, maybe? Whatever, the blond needed some sort of technique and if imagining licking a sea-salt bar would suffice than he would.

He rolled his tongue on the pulsing vein on the underside of the dick and the velvety voice continued growing in volume. Holy fuck, Ventus thought the teen's voice was hot before, but he'd never heard him make noises like this. There's a blush spread across Vanitas' cheeks and his breathing is ragged as he's moaning the blond's name along with other obscenities.

"Fu-huuuckk, Ventus, gawwdd!"

It gave Ven more confidence and he began sucking a little more forcefully. Vanitas suppressed the urge to jerk his hips forward because, shit, he didn't want to make the guy vomit on him if he went down any further.

The blond kneaded the member with his tongue. Gawd, it was so hot and moist and so, _so_ good. How the hell could he have resisted this for so long?

Vanitas gripped the boy's shoulder roughly, his knuckles practically turning white from how hard he clutched. Too bad Ventus was too naïve to know what that meant as he thought the raven was just trying to dislocate his arm or something. Fuck, he was so close. Right – fucking – _there_. "V-V-Ventus, I- s-shit," he moaned as he came into the blond's mouth.

Ventus threw his head back shockingly, his lips still closed around the semen in his mouth. He quickly pondered what he was supposed to do with it. He was pretty sure Vanitas wouldn't appreciate it if he spit all over his carpet or his bed, so…he swallowed.

Vanitas gazed at him through hazy eyes like it was the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life. Ventus caught the look on the other's face and it nearly makes him hard again. He shifted uncomfortably. Vanitas looked like he was gonna pounce on him any min- oh, there it was. The raven flung forward and jerked the blond up forcefully by the collar of his shirt. Ventus coughed once. Hadn't he had enough choking for one day?

The black haired teen slammed their lips together, plunging his tongue down the blond's throat. This kiss is completely different than before, much more demanding and needy as their tongues rub intensely against each others'. Ventus briefly wondered how in the world Vanitas could kiss him after he just got finished sucking him off. But if he didn't mind the taste of cum on Ventus' lips than the blond surely wasn't complaining.

The raven's hands clawed at the boy's back, crushing Ven's body into his own as every crevice meshed perfectly into the others'. The fingers digging into his skin kind of hurt Ventus as he winced, but he didn't mind since the pleasure was much more immense. They stayed like that for awhile – moans lost in the other's mouth - before one of them had to break apart for air.

Vanitas falls back on his pillow, breathing heavily as a sideways smile spread over his face. "You know…I should put this in my novel."

"W-What?" Ventus panted. "N-No! I'm not a character in your book!"

"I know _that_, idiot, I mean the experience. That was light-years better than any other chick I've had before." He smirked. Ventus blushed irritably – he really didn't want to think of any of the author's previous flings - and the raven gave a low chuckle at the annoyed look on the blond's face before his own expression grew serious. "How long are you planning on staying over here?"

"Do you not want me to?" Ventus glanced at him worryingly, sitting higher on his knees as he adjusted his pants.

"I didn't say that. Just answer the question," Vanitas said while zipping up.

"Well…" Ventus looked down to the side, "I really should get home... I told Namine I'd be back today from Auntie Aqua's house."

"Auntie Aqua's house?" Vanitas sat up, one eyebrow arched confusingly.

"Yeah… I told her…that I had to fly out to take care of her because she's sick, but…"

"You lied," Vanitas provided.

"What makes you say that?"

Vanitas narrowed his orbs, tossing the boy an 'are-you-serious?' look. "How could you be at your Aunt's when you've been over here with me for three months?" The blond flushed, murmuring something that sounded like 'oh, right'. The raven rolled his eyes. "This Namine chick…she's your sister, right? And you left her by herself for three months?" he asked as if it was surprising to him, but reassuring at the same time. "Nice to see you pick me over your sister though."

"I-I didn't! I mean, not that I don't choose you over Namine, o-or that I do choose you over her because I-" Ventus sighed dejectedly. "She's staying with her best friend while I'm gone…"

Vanitas nodded his head slowly. He didn't really care where the fuck the girl was staying. He was just more concerned about the blond leaving. What the hell? Despite his efforts to prolong it, he knew this day was going to come eventually. Sooner or later Ventus was going to go home. He just wished it was later than sooner. Much later. Much, much later. Like…never. Ughhh, why did he have to care so_ much_?

This was exactly what he meant when he said love was pointless. As much as Ventus was the greatest thing that life ever threw at him, he still couldn't deny that what he felt for him was kind of annoying in a situation like this. "Just tell her you'll be back tomorrow," he said, sounding peeved. "The plane's running late or something." Though, it was just another day, but Vanitas would probably say the same thing tomorrow and the next day and the day after that until Ventus realized he needed to stay with him.

"I-I can't," Ventus insisted. "I already said-"

"_Fine_. Whatever. Go."

The cerulean orbs grew wide and he felt like an arrow just stabbed his heart at how coldhearted the raven sounded, his statement even colder. "Vanitas…" he breathed solemnly.

"Vanitas nothin'," he snapped. "I didn't tell you I got my casts off more than a month ago because I wanted you to stay longer. But I suppose I've already been selfish enough, so just get your damn ticket for the first plane out of here and go."

Ventus blinked. Wait…he did…_what_? The blond's heart raced in his chest. Vanitas let go of being able to touch him in the possibility that Ventus might leave? Yeah, they could still kiss – and they did – but Vanitas resisted the urge to touch him all those times? Someone like _Vanitas_? Ven didn't know whether he should be offended that maybe he just wasn't that irresistible or touched that Vanitas didn't want to risk him leaving. His heart was sprinting towards the latter.

He knew he should be at least a little bit angry, at least, because – gawd – he was a slave for an unnecessary month or more. His entire twelve weeks of summer break were spent practically being a butler without the pay. But he couldn't bring himself to be mad. He didn't regret meeting Vanitas, being with him, not at all. Ven's face softened. "Were you scared I'd leave?" he asked tenderly.

"Don't be ridiculous," the raven spat out grudgingly. There were those reddened ears that Ventus could've sworn he saw again.

The blond smiled sappily. He really was making progress in his efforts to read the teen easier. Sure, he still usually failed at telling the hidden meaning behind the smartass comebacks, but he could tell this for sure. "Aw, Vanitas."

"Aw, nothin'."

Ventus moved to sit beside the boy, placing his hand on top of Vanitas' own. "I wouldn't leave you. I… I love you."

The teen paused. "Yeah, but…maybe you didn't then."

"That depends. When did you_ really _get your casts removed?"

"Roughly six weeks after _you_ broke 'em."

Ventus couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed that Vanitas was pointing that out again. The blond haired boy looked up as if he was calculating. "Yeah, I liked you then too, so my statement still stands." He grinned.

Vanitas turned to look at him, his expression serious and it saddened the blond once more. "You would leave," he said, his golden hues stony and dull, "because you can't stay here forever."

Ven's eyes fell to his hand that comforted Vanitas. He knew he couldn't stay there forever. He had a family to get back home to, well, just his sister, but still his only immediate family. He couldn't leave her forever and Aqua couldn't be "sick" forever. He had to go back and although he did miss his dear sister, he was afraid he'd miss Vanitas even more.

Ventus' hand clenched subconsciously around the other teen's as his shoulders tensed. He couldn't possibly choose one over the other. He loved them both, one as a sibling and one as a freakin' lover. It was impossible to pick one. Gawd, don't make him he choose. Please, don't make him choose!

The blond gasped as the pale fingers brushed just under his eye. "Don't cry," Vanitas commanded gently.

Fuck. He hadn't even noticed the tears welled up in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his free hand across his face. "Sorry…"

"For what?" The raven pulled him into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around him securely. Ventus' blue eyes were wide before they lowered as he shut them tight, biting down on his trembling bottom lip. He buried his face in the boy's neck, returning the embrace just as tight. Gawd, he loved him. He loved him so much. Who knew how long it'd be until he saw him again. He couldn't let this end, not something so beautiful. There had to be some kind of way…

Ven then abruptly leaned back, clasping his hands on the raven's shoulders. "You can live with us!"

"W-What?" Vanitas looked at him puzzlingly.

"You! You can come home with me! I mean, I'd love to stay over here with you, but my sister goes to school back home, so I don't want to just take her away from that to move up here. That's why I told her she couldn't come with me to Aqua's in the first place. She has class and I'm on break. I'm sure she'd want to meet you since I…messed it up last time, let alone live with you! It'd be perfect, you living with us!" he blurted out excitedly before he suddenly retracted his hands, letting them fall limp into his lap. "I mean…if you want…"

Vanitas stared at him, allowing everything the blond said to sink in. "…She doesn't even know about us, I would think. Don't you think it'd freak her out a bit knowing her beloved author is with her brother?"

"…So we're together now…?" Ventus' face flushed. It was official!

"Ventus, stay on subject."

"R-right," the blond cleared his throat. "B-But she's a really nice person. I'll tell her everything, well, not _everything_, but still, she'd understand. Besides, she already has someone she loves dearly so you don't have to worry about her being all over you. She's not that type of person anyways." Thank gawd.

Vanitas nodded his head slowly. Fuck, Ventus couldn't read his expression again.

"You don't even have to worry about paying the bills either. I got it!" he pitched in. Still nothing. Did this proposition suck or something?

"I-I mean, this is all just an idea," he spluttered. "If you don't want to or can't move, I guess…I-I'll have to u-understand. But please, this is really hard for me too. I'm torn between you and my sister, but I really don't want to leave you. I really, really don't. Won't you please come if that isn't too much to ask? _Please_, Vanitas? And maybe I'm being selfish here, but-" Oh, who was he kidding? Ventus hung his head down glumly. "I am being selfish…aren't I…?"

Vanitas continued to stare before an amused smirk broke out on his face. "So what if you are? I am all the time. But I guess that's just another thing that's different about us." He grinned and Ventus had no idea where he was going with this, hopefully, on a plane home with him as that was all the blond cared about at the moment. "Don't strain yourself. You don't have to beg, though I did enjoy it." Vanitas purred, raising his brows suggestively. Fuck, this was no time for him to be getting Ventus all hot and bothered. This was a critical issue that needed to be addressed.

"S-So, whadda you say?" Ventus stared back at him pleadingly.

"What do I say? I say I'm pretty sure I care more about you than this house. But I'm gonna have to turn down your offer to pay my bills. I make more than you and your sister combined, especially since you haven't been at work for months. I can provide for myself. Unless…you just _want_ to take care of me? Can't get enough of old times, huh?"

"_Vanitas_." Ventus frowned. He knew he was blushing, but he tried to look irritated. How could the raven continue to tease him when he still hasn't given a solid answer?

Vanitas gave a sideways smile, seeing how much his response meant to the boy. It pleased him a lot, probably more than it should. "Alright, alright. Overall, that's actually not a bad idea you have there. …I'll accept your invitation."

"R-Really?" Ventus' eyes widened, his face practically lighting up. "You mean…"

"I'll come live with you, idiot."

He launched himself on the author as he hugged affectionately around his neck, almost causing Vanitas to fall backwards. "This is great! Oh, man, I don't know whether to call Namine now or surprise her!"

"You should probably call her now," Vanitas said to the back of the blond's head. "If I just show up at your door she might faint, but if that's what you're going for than, by all means, surprise her. Just help me pack up this shit."

"I guess I will call her then." He pulled away, his face inches from the raven's own as his arms still rested around his neck. "Your editor won't mind? You leaving?"

"I don't give a damn if she does or not. I'm not tied down to one state just because she happens to be here. I can just fly back here if we need to have a meeting or something. Or use Skype or shoot an e-mail. All those other wondrous ways of communication, remember?"

"Oh…I didn't know it was that simple." Ventus blinked before he smiled warmly, his cerulean eyes half-lidded and sincere. "Vanitas…I'm really glad I don't have to leave you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ventus," he replied with a chaste kiss.

* * *

><p>Weeks later, at the bookstore for Vanitas' latest volume signing…<p>

"Ohmygosh, he really _did_ put it in there!" he exclaimed off to the side, novel opened in his clenched hands.

"Put what in there?" The girl smiled innocently. "Ven?"

"N-Nothing, Namine."

* * *

><p><strong>An:** _Blah, I can't write anything so slutty that it doesn't have some actual love/sweetness to it. So sorry if I let you guys down who were looking for sheer slutty smutty sex. Truly, I am (but you got a hand & blowjob, that counts for something, right? 8D). Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write this second chapter because I'm glad I did. But this is the final update of the short story 'Author's Pet' and I'm standing firm on that this time. Please, tell me how it was. Disappointed? Satisfied? I'd really appreciate feedback, especially on the most explicit thing I've ever written so far._

_**Click** Big Blue Button Below!_

V


End file.
